Darkness Has Arrived
by Vila Restal
Summary: AU: Book 2 of the 'Darkness' Series. Hope all will enjoy now! :-) Brian Skywalker, is now known as Darth Vader! Will he ever get his memories back, or will he stay on the Dark Side for the rest of his life?
1. Chapter 1

_Alderaan Space Port – 1000 hrs_

Anakin had seen that Ahsoka had followed him all the way from Coruscant, and was glad in a way! He could use someone that knew his better than he did right now! As they jumped out of their Starfighters, Anakin smiled at his onetime padawan.

"Ahsoka, I know that I had told you to return to the Temple, and kept silent the entire time, but I'm glad that you're here none the less." He told her while smiling at her.

"How can you be sure that's Brian though master? Jillian could be mistaken." Ahsoka wondered knowing the truth already.

"It's Brian. Jillian had described the outfit that he was wearing on the day that he had died. And when I saw the look in Padme's eyes, I knew that she knew as well. As his aunt, I'm surprised that you didn't pick up on him as well." Anakin told her.

"I guess that I was shocked as everyone else Anakin. It's hard to believe that he's gone over to the Dark Side now. I hope that we can turn him back." Ahsoka said with a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry Snips, we'll…don't say anything else. Bail Organa is coming." Anakin whispered to her.

They saw Chancellor Organa coming towards them with his guards. They smiled at one another, in hoping that they each could get information from each other.

"Master Skywalker, and Knight Tano, I'm happy to see you both here. Is there anything we can do to help you?" Organa asked while trying to see if they would say something about their mission.

"Just had to land and refuel Chancellor. I thought you were on Coruscant?" Anakin inquired.

"No, I had pressing matters here that required my attention. I saw what happened to the 6th planet in the Hoth system, and contacted the Jedi Council from here." Organa said to him.

"We should get our fighters refueled and then head out master. We don't want the Council to wait on our 'report' on this new Sith Lord that we're going to learn about." Ahsoka said not realizing she said too much now!

"I'll make sure that your ships are refueled and ready to leave Anakin. May the Force be with you both." Organa said while leaving both Anakin and Ahsoka alone.

Anakin waited to make sure that Organa and his guards were gone, while Ahsoka use the Force to check for listening devices. Once everything checked out alright, they started to speak again.

"I'm sorry master, I didn't mean to say too much in front of the Chancellor." Ahsoka said with sadness in her voice.

"Don't worry about Ahsoka, one of us was bound to slip up here. After all, Organa was very helpful during the Wars and most likely would have used that information to his advantage now. I hope that we don't have to fight him as well if he finds out the truth now." Anakin said with some regret in his voice.

After their ships were done refueling, they climbed back into them and headed towards Naboo for the next part of their flight. It was going to be journey that they hopefully find and get Brian to the Light Side of the Force again.

 _Polis Masa Mining Facility_

The miners and droids of the Polis Masa Mining Facility never saw the incoming fighters until it was too late! The fighters came from nowhere, and the strafing runs had just about destroyed the complex! Whatever survivors thee was, were either captured or killed by the Imperial Stormtroopers! They were without mercy in what they were doing, and it showed in the mass destruction that they had caused!

Then the survivors saw him! It was a sight that they would never thought they would see! He wore all black, and a black mask as well! They were facing the person that was on the holo earlier, it was Darth Vader! They cringed at what he may do to them, and it showed on their faces! One miner was brought before the Dark Lord, and Vader lifted him off the floor with one hand!

Whatever Vader was searching for in the miners mind, wasn't there and Vader squeezed the neck of the miner until the snapping noise of bones being broken, and the miner went limped! Vader tossed the miner against the wall and left! The Imperial Stormtroopers knew what their leader wanted done next as Blaster Rifles were aimed at the remaining miners and fired at them!

Rylo Ordo saw her commander, and fell in step with him. She saw what he had done, and took a chance to speak her mind.

"My Lord, are you sure it was wise to attack a mining facility like this? After all, there's nothing to be gained here military wise." She said to him with knowing that if her life ended here, it was worth it just to get her point across!

"You're right about this Mandalorian. It's not important facility, but it will serve our purpose for any Jedi that would be looking for us! We will have them come to us, instead of use going to them! This way we can fight them on our terms!" Vader said while smiling behind his mask.

"What if the Republic send their entire fleet? Then what?" She inquired.

"We have more resources Ordo. With our cloning facility under protection from part of our fleet, the Republic will not stand against us." Vader reminded her.

"Sidious tried that with the Clone Wars, and…" Ordo started to say before Vader started to Force Choke her!

"Sidious was an idiot for trying to turn a Jedi into a Sith! Because of that Jedi's love for his wife kept him from turning into a Sith!" Vader reminded her before releasing the Force Choke from her!

She gasped a bit before catching up to her Lord. She smiled knowing that one day she would see him without the mask and hopefully more! She was growing to respect him more, for a Mandalorian had done what she had done, she would have been killed on the spot! But considering her life for her DNA was important to the cloners, she spoke out when she felt it was right regardless of what may happen to her!

They took their fighters up to the Imperial Star Ship Executor to begin the next phase of their plan! They went to the bridge of the ship and told the Adm. to head to the Bespin system where they would lay their trap for any Jedi or Republic ships that would come after them! They were going to make use of the facilities there! And if anyone on Cloud City felt they were being mistreated by the Sith Empire, they would be dealt with as well!

Vader could not wait for the Jedi to come, and turn them into Sith as well! He looked forward to their training in the Dark Side of the Force! He then got a mental image of someone that he thought he knew, but dismissed right away! He didn't have time to waste on such things, for he was a Sith Lord, and he had an entire galaxy to conquer!


	2. Chapter 2

_Netherworld of the Force_

 _He didn't know what was going on! He thought he was alright, but found that he was not in control right now! He searched for a way to get control back, but there was none! He kept searching for a way to escape, and he would only find dead ends! He vowed that he would find a way to escape, and make the spirits of the Sith Lords return to their graves where they belonged once and for all!_

 _First things first though. He had to find a way to gain control again, and hopefully make things right again, for he feared what may have happened while he was trapped here! Hopefully once things were calm again, everyone would forgive the carnage that was caused by…_

 _Darth Vader's Quarter's_

Vader didn't know why he fell asleep for, and he was angry that he did! He swore that he would sleep when he felt he needed it, and not otherwise! He donned his outfit and mask, and then headed to the bridge! He was in a foul mood now for falling asleep now, and if anyone said or did anything, they would regret it!

As he neared the viewport of the bridge, he saw the Adm. standing there with Rylo Ordo discussing the next step of plans for luring both the Jedi and the Republic.

"…and I keep telling you Adm. that Lord Vader has a plan to get them here!" She told him for the hundredth time while slowly raising her voice

"And I keep telling you that this plan…Lord Vader! I was going over the plans to…" Adm. Ozzell started to say before feeling his throat constricting!

"Say one word about how this plan is not going to work Adm., and you'll be of no service to me! Do I make myself clear on this?!" Vader said before releasing the Adm. from the Force Choke now.

Adm. Ozzell fell to the floor rubbing his neck now, and kept his mouth shut for the time being! He now knows that it was best not to anger a Sith Lord who could do this to a person without actually touching a person now! He watched as both Lord Vader and the Mandalorian Rylo Ordo talked more about the plans against the Republic.

"Ordo, I trust the Stormtroopers are ready for taking over Cloud City in the Bespin System." Vader inquired.

"They are milord. They are fully ready and armed to the teeth to meet any resistance that should come their way. Also milord, what about this other attack in the Chommell Sector?" Ordo asked.

"That is to lure some more Republic ships and Jedi there. There will be more attacks happening at the same time to separate them all and then we will crush them in one swift strike!" Vader said while raising his voice!

Ordo smiled at her master and the plans he was coming up with! She kept her thoughts to herself and hoping that this will work in bringing the Sith back into power and finally ridding the galaxy of the accursed Jedi!

 _Piett Residence – Jillian's Room_

Jillian was packing a small bag and hoping that her parents and her cousin will not see her leave now! She vowed to herself that she was going to do her best to get Brian back to the Light Side and hopefully the Jedi Council will take him back once this was over! As she was nearly done, she felt the presence of Mara coming towards her room, and regretted that Mara was here at times like this. There was a knock on the door, and Jillian said to come in. Mara saw what her cousin was doing, and sat down on the bed before speaking to Jillian.

"So you're going after him then? If you want, I…" Mara started to say before Jillian cut her off.

"Listen Mara, I don't want your help! I have to do this myself! And before you say anything else, I still love him no matter what! And if you tell my parents, I swear I will never speak to you again! Do I make myself clear on this?!" Jillian said while raising her voice to Mara.

"I was going to say dear cousin, that if you want help, I'll go pack somethings as well and we'll 'borrow' a ship from the Jedi Hanger bay." Mara said with a devious smile on her face.

Jillian saw the smile, and smiled back at her cousin.

"For someone who's been in trouble a lot, I like your way of thinking." Jillian said while finishing her packing.

"Say, what if we run into Master Skywalker or Knight Tano, then what?" Mara asked.

"Improvise. They did a lot of that during the Wars to get victory after victory." Jillian told Mara.

"Alright cousin. I'll pack my bag and meet you in five minutes." Mara said before heading towards her room.

Mara had her bad packed in three minutes tops! Jillian just shook her head on the efficient work her cousin did when Mara set her mind on it. As they were leaving the residence, they saw both Luke and Leia outside, and wondered what they were doing here?

"Where are you two going?" Leia asked, but already knew the answer.

"You know where we're going. We're going to see if we can get a couple of fighters from the Temple and…" Jillian started to tell Luke and Leia.

"I have a better plan, and it won't require fighters either. I happen to know a pilot and a ship that can get us there. He even has a copilot named Chewbacca, or Chewie for short." Leia said with a big smile on her face.

" **Leia! You didn't say anything about involving Han in this! If mom and dad…"** Luke was yelling before cutting her brother off!

"Mom doesn't know about this, and dad and aunt Ahsoka are off without the Council's permission on their own rescue mission. And Han will do anything for me. All I have to do is smile at him, and he melts into my hands." Leia said while smiling at everyone.

Luke knew he was beat between his brother, who managed to talk him into things at times, and who was a Sith Lord now, and his sister! He then told everyone to get into the speeder and headed to the spaceport to see if Han and Chewie would take them where they needed to be. Poor Han and Chewie were going to be stuck with four Jedi Padawan's on the Falcon. Luke only hopes that Han will do this for them, and hopefully bring their brother back from the Dark Side once and for all!

 _Coruscant Space Port – Docking Bay 94_

Han was still struck how the Millennium Falcon looked! He had to get her cleaned up again with the trips he would make for his employers and the trips he took with Leia as well. He loved them both very much! He saw his partner and copilot Chewie working on some of the wiring on top of their ship, and hopefully things will work out for the best now. He then heard Leia's voice along with some others that were with her. He smiled at Luke, and recognized Jillian from dating Leia's brother Brian, but did not know the other person with them.

"Hey sweetheart, what brings you here?" Han asked Leia.

"Han, we need a favor from you." She said while smiling at him.

"What is it now your Highness?" Han said in a joking way.

"We need to know if you can take us someplace, and right away." Leia said while sliding her hand up and down Han's left arm.

"Leia sweetheart, you know I'll do anything for you, but Chewie and I are working on the Falcon right now, and if it's not done, we can't go anywhere. Where did you want to go anyway?" Han asked while seeing if Chewie was done yet.

"To the Hoth System." Leia said while looking at Han's reaction.

" _ **TO THE HOTH SYSTEM?! ARE YOU CRAZY LEIA?! THAT SYSTEM IS A RESTRICTED ZONE NOW THANKS TO DARTH VADER NOW! WHY WOULD YOU GUYS WANT TO GO THERE FOR?!"**_ Han yelled at the group in disbelief!

"Because Skywalker's brother is there you nerfherder!" Mara told Han with an insult as well.

"Hey listen Red, how do you know that their brother is there?! That planet was pretty much destroyed what those ships and fighters that Vader had launched! Han told Mara.

"Because Brian is Vader." Jillian said with sadness in her voice.

Chewie told Han that the ship was done now, and joined the others in going after Brian. Han was shocked that Brian was Darth Vader now! He had no idea about this! He agreed to take them to the Hoth System to see if they could find Brian now.

As they boarded the ship, they heard another voice call out to them.

"You're not going anywhere without me as well!" The voice said to them!

They all turn to see…


	3. Chapter 3

…Padme and the droids with her! The four padawans now knew they were in trouble unless they thought of something and fast!

"MOM!" Both Luke and Leia said at the same time in shock!

"Don't give me that you two! And as for you two, I thought about contacting your families, but thought better of it since it won't due Brian any good if you're both here as well. And Han, I'm surprised that you let Leia talk you into this! I thought you had better sense than that!" Padme said in a condescending tone to everyone.

"Look Mrs. Sky…" Han started to say to Padme.

"…and I've told you that you can call me Padme. You're family as well as your partner and Mara here. Now let's get on board and find my lost son now." Padme told them with determination in her voice!

The entire group boarded the Falcon, and Han asked for clearance to launch. He was given the go ahead and the Falcon flew off towards its destination.

 _Naboo Space Port 1800 hrs_

Anakin and Ahsoka landed their fighters in the space for refueling and to get something to eat as well. They headed over to a café that Anakin knew about and ordered food for the two of them. As they were waiting for their food, they went over what was supposed to be their next move.

"So where do we go from here now?" Ahsoka asked Anakin.

"We're not too far from the Hoth System, so that's where we'll head to next." Anakin told her.

"I just hope we can reach Brian before he's too entrenched in the Dark Side now. I hate the thought of that happening." Ahsoka said in a concerned voice.

Before anything else could be said, Anakin's mother-in-law Jobal had spotted him, and came over to talk to him. She smiled at Anakin, and then at Ahsoka for she remembered that she was once Anakin's padawan and helped a great deal during the Clone Wars.

"Anakin and Ahsoka, what a wonderful surprise to see the two of you here on Naboo. What brings you both here?" She asked them.

"Jobal, good to see you as well. We're stopping by to refuel our fighters before heading out to investigate something that had happened not too long ago now." Anakin said without revealing too much to Jobal.

"I hope it's not that Darth Vader! With what he had done to that planet is hard to imagine that someone could to that is unheard of before! I hope the two of you are going to put an end to his reign of terror if this keeps up! He needs to be stopped!" Jobal told the two of them.

"If we happen to come across him Mrs. Naberrie, we'll do our best to stop him." Ahsoka said to her.

"I hope so Ahsoka. I better get going, otherwise Ruwee will try to cook for himself again, and I don't need to clean that up now. I'll see you, Padme, and the children soon Anakin." She said before leaving Anakin and Ahsoka.

"That was close master. We better check on our ships and head off world now." Ahsoka told Anakin.

"I couldn't agree more with you Snips." Anakin said before leaving some money on the table and headed to the spaceport and to fly to the Hoth System.

 _Coruscant – Piett Residence – 1900 hrs_

Adm. Piett was surprised not to see neither his daughter nor niece at home right now. He knew his wife was out with some friends now, and in a way, glad for the quietness at home. Granted that his daughter missed young Skywalker right now, and if he was still alive, they would have most likely had gotten married eventually. Hopefully that Mara took Jillian to someplace that would ease her mind and relax a bit.

As he went to get himself something from the kitchen, he saw the blinking light of a message that was left on the comm. unit. He went over and hit the button for the holo to show up, and it was Jillian that left the message.

" _Hey Mom and Dad, Sorry I'm not here right now, but I've decided to go look and find Darth Vader and hopefully get him to become a Jedi. Don't get mad at me now please. I have to do this because it's very important to me that I do. And before you do anything Daddy, I do love you and mom very much. Hope to see you both soon. I love you."_ Jillian's message said with a smile before fading.

Adm. Piett then got on the comm. unit to talk to Master Windu about this! He did not know that Master Windu had sent her on this, and was going to give the Jedi Master a piece of his mind! He finally got through to the Jedi Temple, and he was rerouted to Master Windu.

" _Good evening Adm. Piett, how may I be of service to you?"_

"Why in the name of the Republic did you send Jillian on a mission like this?!" Adm. Piett said with anger rising in his voice!

" _I'm afraid I don't know what mission you're talking about Admiral. Can you be more specific?"_

"I'm talking about Jillian going after Darth Vader! That's what mission I'm talking about! How can you send a padawan without any masters to go after someone like Vader?! We're working on a plan to stop him before it's too late!" Adm. Piett said with more vehemence in his voice now!

" _Neither I nor any other master sent her on a mission…I know what's going on now. She's hoping that she can turn Vader back from the Dark Side by herself. I have to inform the other masters of this now. Trust me Admiral, after I talk with the other masters, I'm going to find your daughter and bring her back to you."_ Master Windu reassured Adm. Piett.

"I hope so Master Windu for if anything happens to Jillian, there will be Hell to pay!" Adm. Piett told Master Windu before turning off the comm. unit!

He wished at times like this that he had never let his daughter start her training as a Jedi because of situations like this! He wanted to protect his one and only daughter even if it meant his own life! He went to the fridge, and decided he wasn't hungry after all with his daughter out there somewhere going after this Darth Vader now! He was going to make everyone pay if anything happened to Jillian, but then he would have to give up his command and possibly prison if he kills anyone or worse for him! He was going to have to think this through before he did anything now! He said a silent prayer to the Maker that Jillian will come home to him safe and sound!

 _Jedi Hanger Bay – One Hour Later_

Mace Windu had informed the other masters on what Padawan Piett had done, and told them that he was going after her, and hopefully bring her back before anything happens to her! Granted, she along with Brian Skywalker were the two best when it came to Lightsaber practice under his tutelage, that did not excuse her for what she had done! He most likely figured out that her cousin Mara Jade had joined her as well!

He followed the course that both Skywalker and Tano had gone, but made sure that he did not have to land on Alderaan for refueling until he was at another planet because he did not want to tell Chancellor Organa anything more about young Skywalker being Darth Vader now! He saw more promise in the triplets than he did their father at times. Granted that Brian and Leia Skywalker took after their father at times with certain things, but he held all three in high regard neither the less!

He set his fighter on a course to the Chommell Sector and then refuel from there and head to the Hoth System and hopefully get young Skywalker on the path of the Light Side again!


	4. Chapter 4

_Imperial Star Ship Executor – Adm. Ozzell's Quarters_

He knew he should not be sending out secret transmissions to the Republic, but felt that he had to in order to stop Darth Vader! He was only doing what he thought best, and he may end up paying the ultimate price if he's caught! As he was about to send the transmission, the door to his quarter's burst opened with Imperial Stormtroopers and Rylo Ordo in the lead!

He gulped as the device he was going to use was snatched from his hands and he was grabbed by the arms and dragged out of his quarter's to face Darth Vader now! He thought about running, only then they would shoot him in the back which may not be idea now for he didn't know how Lord Vader was going to kill him now! They reached the bridge, and Vader was standing near the main windows looking out into space. He slowly turned around to face the doomed Admiral!

"Adm. Ozzell, you have failed me for the last time! You are a traitor and a spy! You will now know what it will feel like to have my wrath brought upon you!" Darth Vader said in a cold, menacing voice!

Adm. Ozzell start to feel his throat starting to constrict, a stabbing pain in his chest, and his head felt like it was going to exploded! He welcomed death now for he had nothing to live for, and he died with his heart bursting, his last breath gone, and his head exploding onto the bridge of the ship!

"You were clumsy as you were stupid Adm.! Get this mess cleaned up now!" Vader ordered!

Several men did clean up the mess, for they did not want to be next on the Dark Lord's list of people to kill next! Vader smiled behind his mask at the example he made now, and hopefully these beings that served beneath him will now realize that he meant business now!

"Capt. Daala, I want you to make sure that this incident doesn't happen again, and to make sure we have a blockade around Bespin once we reach the planet! Do not fail me! You are now in command now Adm. Daala!" Vader said before leaving the bridge.

Both Ordo and Daala let out a sigh of relief that Vader had not released his anger on them! Newly promoted Adm. Daala barked out orders to the bridge crew to prepare for the blockade around Bespin. Ordo then issued orders for the Imperial Stormtroopers to be ready for the fighting that will be taking place on Cloud City as well!

 _On Board the Falcon_

Han still wondered why he had volunteered himself and Chewie like this. Then he remembered that Leia sweet talked him into doing this now. He still wondered what he saw Leia Skywalker, and it hit him! There was something special about her, and that she was a part of his life in a special way like both Chewie and the Falcon are. He then headed to the main hold to see how everyone was holding up.

He saw Luke and Mara going through their Lightsaber exercises, while Leia and Jillian meditated. He saw Padme over by the computer screen to see what their ETA to the Hoth system would be. She smiled at him as he came over.

"Han, I see we'll arrive in the Hoth system in a couple of hours. I hope that we can convince Brian to return to the way that he is meant to be." Padme said in a concern voice.

"I hope so too Padme. I hate the thought of what may happen if you can't." Han said with remorse in his voice.

Han then saw that Chewie and the droids were playing a game of holochess. R2 had made a move that resulted in his piece getting rid of Chewie's game piece! Chewie then yelled very loudly at the move, and 3PO spoke to Chewie.

"Yelling about won't resolve a thing. R2 made a fair move!" 3PO told Chewie.

"Let him win." Han told 3PO.

"But sir, R2 made a fair move." 3PO explained to Han.

"It's not wise to upset a Wookie." Han told 3PO. 

"But sir, nobody worries about upsetting a droid." 3PO countered.

"That's because droids don't rip people's arms out. Wookies have been known to rip people's arms out when they lose." Han said with a slight smile on his face.

"R2, for our next strategy, let the Wookie win." 3PO told his counterpart.

Everyone looked at Chewie as he took his hands and ran them from the front to the back of his head with a small smile on his face. As Han was about to say that they had some time left before reaching the Hoth system, Jillian broke out of her meditative state with a scream that startled everyone! Padme was the first to reach her, and held her until Jillian calmed down a bit before speaking!

" **I-I saw him kill someone! It was terrible!"** Jillian yelled to everyone while her eyes were glazed over!

"Who? Who did you seen kill someone?" Padme asked, but was afraid that she already knew the answer!

" **It was Brian that killed some officer in some horrific ways! It was too terrible to watch, but still did! We have to stop him!"** Jillian said before fainting!

"Get her into the first room on the right! Chewie, get the med-kit from the locker and meet me there!" Han ordered!

Luke and Padme picked Jillian up carefully, and carried her into the room that Han had told them about! Chewie came in a couple of seconds later, and gave Han the med-kit! He took her vitals, and her heart was racing a bit, but calmed down finally after a couple of minutes that she was asleep. Han shook his head and motioned for everyone to step outside now.

"I'm no medic, but she should be fine soon. I just hope Jillian doesn't have another episode like this though." Han said with concern in his voice.

"Leia, did you see what Jillian saw while you were both meditating?" Padme asked.

"I'm afraid not mom. It's like she was blocked from letting me see what the Force was showing her. We've done meditation before where we could see what the other was seeing, but this was different. There was darkness that was surrounding her for some reason." Leia told her mother.

"Mom, maybe there was a reason for that. After all, Brian could be trying to show her where he's at, and Vader is only showing what he's doing." Luke explained to everyone.

"Skywalker could be right about this. The Force works in ways that we still know nothing about. Maybe Brian's trying, and like Luke said, Vader could be blocking him from doing so." Mara told them.

"I just hope you're right about this Mara. Han, is there any port that we can land at that has a medical facility?" Padme asked.

"Let me check for the one closest to Hoth." Han said as he check the navi-computer in the main hold.

He went through the list until he spotted one that wasn't too far away from Hoth.

"I've found one. It's the Bespin system. Cloud City in fact." Han said with a slight smile on his face.

"Never been there before. What goes on there?" Luke asked.

"Tibanna Gas mining. It's run by Lando Calrissian. He and I go a way back." Han said to them.

"Can you trust him?" Leia asked.

"No, but I'm sure he wouldn't help this new Sith Lord and his cronies." Han said before he realized that Leia was giving him a 'Look' that he was speaking of Brian now.

"I just you're right about him Solo. If not, then you both will be dealing with the business end of my blaster." Mara said before leaving them.

"What's with her?" Han asked.

"She cares in her own way Han. Just like she cares about me." Luke said with a smile on his face.

Leia just shook her head, and wondered why he would think Mara would be interested in him for some reason now.

 _Hoth System_

Both Anakin and Ahsoka were making sweeps around the Hoth system to see if there was any trace of the ships that had devastated the 6th planet. There was none from what they could tell. As they were making their finally sweep of the area, another ship came out of lightspeed to join up with them!

"Skywalker, Tano. Can you both read me?" Master Windu comm. to them.

" _We read you Master Windu."_ Anakin told the Jedi Master.

"Gook Skywalker. Where's Knight Tano?" He asked.

" _I'm coming up beside you Master. We've done several sweeps of the area, and no sign of Padawan Skywalker or of the fleet that's with him."_ Ahsoka told Master Windu.

" _Master Windu, what brings you out here?"_ Anakin asked.

"Padawans Piett and Jade are looking for your son without permission from the Council. Just like the two of you are doing right now. Padawan Piett's father thought we had sent her out to bring Vader back to the Light Side. He doesn't know that Padawan Skywalker is Vader. And we have to keep it that way for now." Master Windu told them.

" _The less that everyone knows the better master. I just hope we can find Brian and return him to the Light Side."_ Anakin said with regret in his voice for not spending enough time with his son now.

"Anakin, I know that I've been hard on you since you came to the order, but you're still a good father to the triplets. Let's get your son home, and hopefully restore him to his rightful place as a Jedi now." Mace Windu said in a caring voice that he had not done since the funeral.

As they were going to sweep the area one last time, a ship came out of hyperspace not too far from them, and launched fighters that were the same as the ones that attack the 6th planet of the Hoth system! They were surrounded in no time, and escorted to the nearest landing bay without a fight! They saw the ship looked almost like the ones in the Republic fleet, but had more firepower and fighter craft!

As they climbed out of their ships, Imperial Stormtroopers surrounded them, and took away their Lightsabers, and put their hands behind their backs and used binders on them! They then saw that the Troopers had ysalamiri with them, and put the creatures on the Jedi's backs where they could not reach them! They could not feel the Force around them now, and they were being escorted to the bridge of the ship to see…


	5. Chapter 5

…the Captain of the ship! The Captain turned to face his 'guests', and smiled at them. The Captain then spoke to the Stormtroopers.

"You can stand down for now. Our 'guests' won't be going anywhere for the time being. But stay close in case they try anything." Capt. Rigel told the Troopers.

They left the prisoners, but only not too be too far from them.

"Sorry about this, but our leader made it known that if any Jedi were captured, they would have to have ysalamiri about them and put binders on them." He told Anakin, Ahsoka, and Master Windu.

"I just want to know is where is Darth Vader at?" Anakin asked.

"I good time you will meet milord. But in the meantime, why don't you just relax and enjoy yourselves before we meet up with him and some of the fleet at our next destination." Capt. Rigel told them.

"Why not just tell us now?" Mace Windu asked as well.

"In due time you three will meet Lord Vader, and then we'll what he'll done with you. Guards, take our 'guests' to the detention cells and make sure that the ysalamiri are protected by force fields and out of their reach." Capt. Rigel told the Troopers.

The Stormtroopers grabbed the three of them by the arms and escorted the prisoners to the detention holding area, and made sure that there was no way of escape for them!

 _Netherworld of the Force_

 _He was still trying to find a way to escape the endless prison that he was in! There was still no way to get out, but he did manage to send a burst signal once in a while to anyone that could pick him up! He hated what he was seeing what was happening, and what the other one was doing to people!_

 _He wished now that he had been more patient in waiting for his father to help with his training instead of being angry with him! He did manage to see a little bit of the one that he loves, but the other one only managed to send the images of what he had done so far! He knew that if and when he would break free, he would have to atone for what was done by the other one! He would gladly accept any punishment that would be handed down to him! For he knew it was the Jedi way!_

 _He managed to find another opening, but it was too small for him to break out! He would have to concentrate on it, and hopefully he would then break free and stop the madness that was being caused by the other one! If and when he was free, and after whatever punishment the Jedi Council gave him, if the one that he loves and his family will ever forgive him! He wondered then if he would have to go into exile or not? If he did, he would not fight it since it would serve him right for what was being done now!_

 _He then started to chip away at the opening a little bit at a time, and hopefully he would be able to make an opening that he could finally break free from this prison he was in!_

 _Coruscant – Jedi Temple Hallways_

Obi-Wan and Yoda were walking through the hallways of the Temple discussing the events so far.

"Master, what do you think the chances are of Padawan Skywalker returning to the ways of the Jedi?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Difficult to tell Obi-Wan. But strong with the Force young Skywalker is. Return to the Light Side up to him it is. Only he can control his fate he must." Yoda told Obi-wan with a solemn voice.

"If there's a chance that he could, would he still be allowed to be here then?" Obi-wan wondered.

"Vote taken must for up to the Council it is. And by that, we must abide by." Yoda reminded him.

Obi-Wan nodded his head at what Yoda told him. Granted that Brian Skywalker has a lot of promise when he wasn't doing some of the things his father had done when Anakin first arrived so long ago. It' was like seeing Anakin growing up from an infant to being a young man of twenty years old. Granted that Luke was the only one that seemed to be pulled in by his brother's actions, and Leia was no better either! She and Brian had their father's smart mouth and temper at times, but at least Anakin calmed down a lot once he found out that Padme was pregnant.

Speaking of which, he wondered why no one had heard anything from her and the children as well. Also that both Padawans Piett and Jade were missing as well! Master Windu went looking for them, and there was no word from him as well! Too bad Qui-Gon wasn't still here to give him some advice about what was going on here besides Master Yoda. Only the Force knew what it was going to do, and no one could not change what the Force has installed with those involved. He wondered what everyone was doing now.

 _Imperial Space Station Devastation – Darth Vader's Quarters_

Darth Vader didn't know why he fell asleep again, and he was not happy about it! He know needed was the Force to keep his strength going, and did not require sleep like most of the people under his command! He wondered where the acolyte was at since he had seen him once he came on board! He vowed that he would make the acolyte pay for his disobedience was he was found! He would torture the acolyte until he passed out and then who knows what after that.

He then got cleaned up and dressed and headed to the control room to find out the status of the blockades to both Bespin and the Chommell Sector. On his way to the control room, he decided to add another blockade, and it would be the planet Alderaan since that is the homeworld of the current Chancellor one Bail Organa! This would strengthen his demands that the Republic surrender to his demands if they want to see the Chancellor still live! He smiled behind his mask at the thought of this now as he made his way to see Rylo Ordo waiting for him! Ordo saw her master, and bowed to him before speaking.

"Milord, the fleet is ready to invade both Bespin and the Chommell Sector. Any planet of in that sector? She asked.

"There is in fact. The planet Naboo! The wife of Anakin Skywalker, Padme Amidala Skywalker is from there. I want a full invasion force there, but no harm to her family, I want hostages. And there's one more blockade I want done." He was ready to tell her.

"Where at my master?" Ordo asked Vader.

"The homeworld of the Supreme Chancellor Bail Organa." He told her.

"Alderaan milord?! Isn't that taking a risk of the Republic attacking the ships around the planet?"

"How else would you make your point across that you want the Republic to surrender Ordo?

"Of course milord. Anything else?" She asked Vader.

"Yes there is. My acolyte is missing, and I want him found and brought to me right away. Have your best troopers on this now! Do I make myself clear on this Mandalorian?!" Vader said while making his Lightsaber wave in front of Rylo Ordo's face!

"Perfectly clear Lord Vader. I will carry out your orders to the letter." She said before leaving his side.

Vader smiled behind his mask once again at the thought of getting his subordinates to obey him! He then wondered why he suddenly had a thought of some young woman in his mind?! He wasn't involved with anyone, and this woman should not have come into his mind now! He shook off the image and concentrated on the task at hand! A communications officer informed him that the Captain of the Imperial Star Ship Iron Fist had captured three Jedi and was bringing them here to the Space Station! Vader smiled at the thought of either torturing them, or just outright killing them for being Jedi!

He then remembered reading reports about the Tibanna Gas Mines of Cloud City had Carbonite Freezing facilities! He could make perfect use of them by testing the facilities on the prisoners now! He ordered his ship ready for departure and to have the prisoners transferred to the Executor instead of the station once the Iron Fist docked! He would show the Republic that he meant business with the Jedi prisoners being put into carbonite and to be sold to the highest bidder in the Criminal Underworld! He knew of several crime bosses that would love to get their hands on some of the Jedi for what happened during the Clone Wars, and they would have their revenge as well!

Vader could not wait to see the prisoners before they were going to be put into carbonite and have their fates sold to the highest bidder with no way to escape now!


	6. Chapter 6

_Jillian's Cabin Onboard the Falcon_

Jillian slowly opened her eyes to see her cousin Mara sitting in a chair next to her bed. Mara had her eyes shut, and a small smile on her face. Jillian knew that Mara had to dreaming of either being with someone, or either hurting or killing them! She smiled as she started to get out of bed, which of course the bed made a noise that woke Mara up! Mara looked around the room only to see Jillian getting out of bed.

"Glad to see you back with the living Jillian. You had us scared for a while." Mara told her cousin.

"What happened? The only thing I remembered was being in a meditative state with Leia, and then screaming before seeing…kriff! I saw Brian, I mean Vader killing some officer before passing out." Jillian said realizing what had made her pass out.

"I'm afraid you did Jillian. Listen, I'll tell the others that you're wake now. Why don't you get some rest before we land on Cloud City." Mara said to Jillian in a concerned voice.

"Why are we going there for?" Jillian wondered.

"Because that was the closet place that has a medical facility that we could have taken you to since you had passed out." Mara explained to Jillian.

"I'm coming with you. And I won't take no for an answer." Jillian told her cousin while getting up.

Jillian then followed her cousin to the cockpit of the Falcon, and overheard Han taking to someone over the comm-panel.

"No, I don't have a landing permit. I'm here to see Lando Calrissian…" Han said before warning shots were fired!

" _Do not deviate from your present course!"_ The voice of the pilot that fired the warning shot ordered.

Han did what he was told, and followed the Cloud City fighters as they waited to see what would happened next! Then they heard the voice of the same pilot again.

" _Stay on course and land at landing platform 327. Any deviation will result in your being fired on and destroyed!"_ The pilot said before disengaging the commlink!

"See, I told you nothing to worry about." Han said with a small smile on his face.

Chewie said something to Han about the past.

"I'm sure he's forgotten about that now." Han said nonchalantly.

"Forgotten what?" Leia asked.

"It's nothing to worry your pretty face about." Han said with a lopsided grin.

"It had better not be Solo, otherwise you're be in a lot of pain once I'm done with you!" Mara said in a vehemence voice!

Han wasn't sure if he should be afraid of Mara, or Darth Vader who was really Luke and Leia's brother! He followed the ships to the landing platform and started to shutdown necessary functions of the Falcon, but keeping the emergency ones on just in case they had to make a quick exit from here! As they were going down the ramp, everyone was glad to see Jillian was wake, and happy to see her moving about again!

As they waited for someone to meet them, Han went over to Chewie to tell him to keep his eyes open for trouble. He then went to stand next to Leia, who blushed a bit as he took her hand into his. Padme smiled at this since it reminded her of the times that Anakin would do the exact same thing. Luke tried to do the same with Mara, but she gave him a look that would kill him if he tried that! So he back off scared! They then seen the door at the end of the platform open to reveal two men at the lead of a squad of security guards.

The group approached the Falcon with a dark skinned man walking towards Han with a look that could kill Han right on the spot! He then spoke to Han with the intent of getting even with Han for something that had happened between them!

"You have a lot of nerve coming here after you pulled!" Lando told Han.

Han made a face and gesture that he played dumb around that incident! Lando then was going to punch Han while Han was getting ready to do the same, only to have Lando grab and hug him! Lobot and the security guards then left the old friends alone.

"How you're doing old buddy?! Long time no see!" Lando said in an excited voice.

Lando then disengaged himself from Han to see Chewie standing there.

"How you're doing Chewbacca? Still hanging out with this loser." Lando said in a joking voice.

Chewie replied back to him that he was, and was enjoying every minute of it! Lando saw the others then, and smiled at Padme since he saw that the young lady that was with Han was in love with him.

"Hello, what do we have here?" Lando said in a charming voice.

"I'm Padme." She said while smiling a bit.

"Mom, it's a good thing that dad isn't here right now." Luke made sure that Lando heard that!

Lando knew better than to be with a married woman right now if the person is her son, and said what he did to get his point across! He then saw the two other women, and made mental notes on them for future reference. Lando then escorted the group towards the door, and into Cloud City. Leia felt that for some reason she could not trust Lando, and told Luke through their bond about her feelings. He commented that he felt the same way as did both Mara and Jillian.

Lando took the group through different parts of Cloud City while telling them about what each section does in its capacity. Lando then knew it was time for some 'refreshment' now!

"Care to join me in some refreshment now? Everyone is invited." Lando said in his charming voice again.

Chewie acknowledged that he would, and so did the padawans. Lando then escorted them towards a dining area.

"So how do you stay in business then if you're not part of the Mining Guild?" Padme asked.

"Our operation is small enough not to be noticed by them." Lando explained to her.

"Aren't you afraid that the new Sith Empire might try to take over now?" Jillian asked.

"I just made a deal to keep the Empire out of Cloud City." Lando said before the door opened before the group.

The padawans and Chewie suddenly felt that they walked into a trap before the door opened! When the door did open, they saw Darth Vader sitting at the end of the table before getting up! Han pulled out his blaster the fastest that he had ever done before! He fired three shots at the Dark Lord before Vader used the Force to pull Han's gun from his grip! A Mandalorian and Imperial Stormtroopers surrounded everyone before another shot could be fired! The entire group knew they were beaten for now, and would try to find a way to escape!

"They arrived a couple of days ago. I'm sorry." Lando said in a regretful voice.

"Yeah, me too." Was all that Han said.

"We would be honored if you would join us." Was all that Vader said to the group.

Jillian knew that Brian existed in there somewhere, and was going to do her best to get him back!

 _Chommell Sector – The Planet Naboo_

Imperial Stormtroopers went through Theed City taking prisoners while the fighters engaged the pilots from the palace in space dogfights! What the security forces that were there, were no match for the Stormtroopers that came to Naboo! People were screaming and holding onto the wounded and the dying!

Jobal and Ruwee were doing their best to protect their family by helping the wounded by taking them into their home to give them some sort of medical help! The rest of the family were giving some food and drink to keep their spirits up. As they were taking in some more wounded, Imperial Stormtroopers blasted their way into the home and started to take everyone prisoner!

"Make sure you follow Lord Vader's orders that the entire household is to be taken to the ship and then transported to the space station." One trooper told another one.

"Is there a reason for this?" The trooper asked her commander.

"Just for some reason Lord Vader wanted this family taken to the space station for some reason. Now follow your orders, otherwise when Lord Vader reads my report, you'll maybe next on the list of disappearing personnel!" The commander told her subordinate.

The subordinate did what she was told, and took the Naberrie family prisoners and had them brought up to the Command Ship, and the they would be taken to Space Station Devastation for whatever reason their Lord had in mind for them!

 _Skies Above Alderaan_

Chancellor Organa wasn't sure what to do! Alderaan had no planetary defenses or fighters of any type since the end of the Clone Wars! He could hear the yelling and screaming of his people either wounded or dying! He thought of Breha, and glad she was off planet right now! He had thought about taking his own life, but what that do except slow down the invasion forces a bit from taking him prisoner!

The doors to his office blasted open to reveal several Imperial Stormtroopers and their commander coming in towards him! He was resigned to his fate and that of the Republic once he allowed himself to be taken by the Sith Empire! He vowed that he would get his people, planet, and the entire galaxy free once and for all when the Empire is defeated!


	7. Chapter 7

_Alderaan Prison Camp #1_

Chancellor Organa wasn't sure what to do now since his homeworld was under an Imperial Blockade and everyone was taken to prison camps! He was fortunate enough that his wife, Queen Breha was offworld now and didn't have to be put into a prison camp now. He was doing his best to come up with a plan to not only free himself, but that of the other prisoners as well!

He now wished he had listened to the Senators during the holo-meeting after Darth Vader made his demands that the Republic surrender now instead of trying to come up with a plan to attack the Dark Lord of the Sith! He vowed that once that not he, but the entire galaxy was free from Vader, that Vader would be brought to trial and unmasked and sentenced to life imprisonment on the Spice Mines of Kessel! But first, a way to get out of this situation! He thought maybe bribing a guard, but changed his mind once he saw what one guard had done to a prisoner that tried to bribe her!

He then went inside the barracks that he was assigned to only to see some prisoners trying to dig a tunnel to escape! He thought about it for a moment, and decided he too would join in the digging! He knew it was beneath him to do so, but he would do anything to escape from here, and hopefully get help to Alderaan and her people right away!

 _Orbit above Naboo_

Everyone in the Naberrie family was wondering why they were brought up to the ship instead of one of the prison camps! They then saw other prisoners as well being brought up as well! They were escorted to the holding cells and a force field as activated to prevent any escape attempts! Jobal sat down on a cot next to her husband Ruwee, and wondered why this was happening! She was grateful that Anakin, Padme, and the children weren't here now! Then again, if they were, Anakin and the children would have used their Jedi skills to get them out of here! Brian, how she missed him now and wished she and Ruwee had gone to the funeral, and Leia would have been arguing as usual to find a way out of this! Poor Luke would be in the middle of their arguments all the time, and wondered how he had siblings like them! She smiled a bit thinking of Brian, now and wished he was here now to call her 'nana' now.

Hopefully Padme will find a way to get the Senate to send help here and free everyone from this dreaded blockade and restore freedom to Naboo and her people! Everyone in the cell joined together to say a silent prayer to the Maker in sending help in one form or another just as long as they were free from this once and for all!

 _Korriban – Ajunta Pall's Tomb_

The acolyte had made his way back to Korriban before anyone spotted him! He was going to set things right in restoring Darth Vader's mind and hopefully the young man will become who he was before! He knew the Sith spirits could not harm him because they were not in any true physical form to do so! The only spirit that had shown him any kindness was Ajunta Pall. He knew Ajunta Pall would hopefully accept want he was going to do, and not stop him!

He setup the last of the charges, and felt a sting in his right shoulder before feeling it and then seeing his blood on his left hand! He turned around to see some Imperial Stormtroopers with their blaster rifles aimed at him! They had told him to drop what he had in his hand, otherwise they would shoot to kill him! He smiled as he pressed the button to detonate the explosive charges that not only killed him, but that of the troopers as well! Too bad he never knew if his plan had worked or not after he pressed the button now. At least he was finally free from serving the Sith now, and would be at peace now.

 _Imperial Space Station Devastation - Command Center_

Darth Vader had felt a strong disturbance in the Force, and it came from Korriban! He knew that the Tomb of Ajunta Pall was in ruins now with no way of getting into again! He also knew it was the acolyte that had done this now, and wished he had stopped him instead of sending Ordo's troopers to do the job! He saw a protocol droid walking by, and used the Force to destroy it! He then ordered someone to clean up the mess before he decided to take his frustration out now the next passerby! A number of people went to clean up the mess before they were next one on the list of people that would go 'missing' now!

Vader then went to the landing bay to fly his ship down to Cloud City to see how his 'guess's' were doing, and to wait for the arrival of the Imperial Star Ship Iron Fist to have her 'guest's' join in what he would show the Republic what he was going to do to those that would oppose him now! He smiled behind his mask at the thought of that he would soon be turning some Jedi into Sith now, and having them at his side as he rid the galaxy of the Jedi Knights once and for all!


	8. Chapter 8

_Cloud City Holding Cells_

Vader watched as Han was strapped down to the scan grid devices. Han was then positioned just above the grid and then he started to yell from the pain he was receiving! Vader then left the room with Calrissian and Ordo behind him.

"Lord Vader, you told me that nothing was going to happen to Han and the others when they got here! Why are they being tortured like this?!" Lando said while raising his voice at the Dark Lord.

"It's because I want only a few of them to suffer before I turn them into Sith or if they decide that they don't want to, then they will be dispose of!" Vader said before heading to the lift.

"What if someone comes here to rescue them? Then what?" Lando wondered.

"I will deal with them when the time comes!" Vader said in a threatening voice.

"Will all the prisoners be sent up to your ship then?" Lando asked very carefully.

"They will, and I will be leaving a permanent garrison here! And don't argue with me about it, and pray I don't altar the deal anymore!" Vader threaten before the lift doors closed in front of him.

"This deal is getting worse all the time." Lando said to himself as he left the lift with Ordo behind him.

 _Imperial Star Ship Iron Fist – Bridge_

Capt. Rigel smiled as his ship neared the planet Bespin and finally rid himself of the Jedi prisoners he had now! He smiled at what Lord Vader had planned for the prisoners whether if they would join his Lord, or be terminated! A comm. officer informed the Captain of an incoming message for him. He went over to the comm. station to see a holo of Lord Vader.

"My Lord, we are approaching orbit above Bespin, and awaiting your orders." Capt. Rigel said after bowing to Darth Vader.

" _Make sure that the prisoners are well secured and the ysalamiri are attached to them with a small force field to ensure that the Jedi won't be able to use the Force to escape before being brought down here to the planet! Have two platoons of guards with them, I don't want to take any chances of them trying anything! Do I make myself clear Captain?!"_ Vader said before ending the conversation.

Capt. Rigel breathed a sigh of relief now that Lord Vader's image wasn't there anymore! He ordered two platoons of Imperial Stormtroopers to 'escort' the prisoners to Cloud City, and to see what Lord Vader had installed for them!

 _Padme's Cell_

Padme could not phantom why Brian, now called Darth Vader, was doing this to them! He was the one that she cared for the most even though she loved Luke and Leia, there was something about Brian that she felt a special attachment to. Even he and Leia didn't get along most of the time, she loved him the most because he was her favorite out of the triplets!

She wondered if something happened in the explosion that changed him into Darth Vader now. If there was a way to change him back, then she would be happy to have her baby back to her. She wondered what Vader, not Brian, was planning next for them, and it scared her! She saw Chewbacca being brought in the cell with 3PO strapped to his back! Chewbacca explained that Vader had the droid taken apart to keep him quiet! Padme smiled a bit since 3PO would get on anyone's nerve's after a few minutes.

She then saw Han, Luke, and Leia being brought in next with Han being dragged in by Vader's Imperial Stormtroopers! Leia pressed a button on the wall for a cot to come out, and Luke helped his friend onto the cot.

"I feel awful." Was all that Han said to everyone.

"They didn't ask any questions. Where's Mara and Jillian at?" Luke asked while worried about them.

"I don't know. I was in this cell since we were separated by Vader. I hope their alright." Padme said with concern in her voice.

"I hope so as well. Why are they doing this for?" Leia asked everyone.

"If it wasn't for the ysalamiri that were with us, and here in this cell right now, we could escape with the help of the Force." Luke told them.

Before anymore could be said, Lando and some guards came into the cell. Lando looked at his friend, and wished there was more he could do.

"Get out of here Lando!" Han said with anger in his voice.

"Shut up and listen! You will be safe here now. Vader is getting revenge on Anakin Skywalker for some reason!" Lando told them.

"Ani?!" Padme said in fear for her husband!

"Dad?!" Both Luke and Leia said with a surprise look on their faces!

"Yeah, you fixed us real good my friend!" Han said before hitting Lando with his fist!

The guards that came with Lando started to hit Han, and he fell to the floor! Lando picked up his cape, and started to leave.

"I've done all I could, but I've got troubles of my own." He said before leaving.

"You certainly have a way with people." Leia said while holding Han.

Padme didn't know what to do now since Vader wanted revenge on Anakin now! She could hope and pray that Brian would return before anything happens next! She also wished she knew what happened to both Jillian and Mara now, for she knew that their parents must be worried sick about them! A terrible thought came into her mind! She wondered if Vader was now trying to turn them both into Sith now! If he succeeded, then what was to prevent him from turning both Luke and Leia next?! She dreaded the thought of her son turning his brother and sister into what he is, and it scared her very much! Hopefully something can be done, and soon!


	9. Chapter 9

_Shuttle craft heading towards Bespin_

Anakin had been slowly working on getting his hands free from the binders. He learned a few things during the Clone Wars, and escaping from binders was one of them! He smiled as he finally managed to get his hands free, and told Master Windu to turn around so he could get his binders off of him. He then went to work on Ahsoka's binders as well, and then they were free for the time being.

"What's next Anakin? After all, there are two platoons of Imperial Stormtroopers between us and actually being free." Ahsoka told him.

"I know Snips. Hopefully the three of us can get these ysalamiri off so we can use the Force again, and get our Lightsabers back as well." He told Ahsoka with a slight smile on his face.

"And how do you plan to do that Skywalker?" Master Windu asked.

"Easy. I'll just call the guard in here, and have him remove it." Anakin said while thinking of a way to get the guard into the cell.

"How?" Ahsoka wondered.

"Just watch." He told her.

Anakin then had Ahsoka put the binders on his hands again, but not locking them into place so he could get free. He then went to the middle of the room and layed down on the floor as if in pain. He then started to scream out, hoping that one or two of the guards would come in. As the Force would have it, one guard did come in to check on the prisoner! As soon as the guard went to check on Anakin, Anakin grabbed the guard and told her to remove the ysalamiri.

She refused at first, but with Master Mace Windu, and Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano each grabbing her as well, she had no choice but to release the ysalamiri from Anakin's back! Both Master Windu and Knight Tano saw how she had done this, and removed the ysalamiri from each other's backs! Anakin then used the Force on the guard to put her to sleep for a bit, and then they opened the door, and pulled the other guard inside and knocked her out as well!

Ahsoka grabbed two pistols from one guard, while both Anakin and Master Windu grabbed the blaster rifles from the guards! They knew there was one way off of the shuttle, and that was to wait until it landed on Cloud City! The other problem they had was that there was still more Imperial Stormtroopers between them and their Lightsabers! They were going to have to work on a plan not only to get their sabers back, but if there were any prisoners on Cloud City, they would have to be free as well! They were going to have to plan their attacks as they came up, and hopefully no one would be either hurt or killed!

Anakin was then thinking if there was some way to get his son back from the Dark Side, and hopefully Brian would be able to. He prayed to the Maker that his son would return and be accepted by those who know and care about him!

 _Cloud City – Jillian's Cell_

Jillian didn't know what Vader, not Brian, had planned for her! Granted he did demand the surrender of the Republic and if any Jedi that would come after him, they would either be turned to the Dark Side, or 'disposed' of! She wasn't sure what to do now, and it scared her! She wanted Brian back, but didn't want to join the Dark Side or die either!

It was also frustrating that the ysalamiri was out of her reach where could not deactivate the force field, and use the Force once again! She then wondered where her cousin Mara was at! She hadn't seen her since they were separated at the dining room where they met Vader! Hopefully Mara was alright, and giving the Imperials a hard time now!

She kept glancing at a piece of furniture, hoping that there was some way of connecting with the Force to throw at the ysalamiri's force field cage, and get rid of the creature once and for all! As Jillian kept staring at the piece of furniture, the door opened and Mara was brought in and dumped on the floor! The guards then left the two of them alone!

"What happened to you Mara?" Jillian asked in a concerned voice to her cousin.

"I was put into a room with my Lightsaber, and four seeker balls came at me with their settings on very high stun. I could block every shot. I missed several of them because I can't feel the Force! I just started to wake up a short time again before the guards brought me back here." Mara said in a whispered voice.

Jillian held her cousin what seemed like forever before placing her on the bed and covering her with a blanket. Vader had gone too far now, and she was going to make sure that he paid for what he had done to a member of her family! She knows that this wasn't the Jedi way, but Vader, not Brian, had to pay for what he had done to Mara! She didn't know how or when, but she was going to get Vader one way or another!

 _Netherworld of the Force_

 _He saw that he had made the crack a little bigger, but it wasn't big enough! He kept seeing what the other one was doing, and was disgusted by it! He kept trying to send messages through the Force, but they were stopped by him!_

 _He vowed that he would keep trying, NO! It was Do or Do not, there was no Try! He was going to do his best to escape from this prison that he was put into, and hopefully stop him from doing more harm, and soon! The crack was a little bit bigger, but not big enough for him to escape yet! He was going to have to do his best to keep hitting on the crack until it was big enough for him to escape from! He needed to be with his family and friends again, and importantly, the love of his life! He kept on hitting it, and eventually it will give way to him!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Cloud City – Carbonite Freezing Chamber_

Vader looked on as the Ugnaughts were prepping the Carbonite Freezing Chamber for whomever Darth Vader wanted to put into carbonite! As he looked on, Lando Calrissian came up to speak to him.

"Lord Vader, if you put Anakin Skywalker in there, it could kill him!" Lando told him matter-in-factly!

"I do not want my prize to be damaged! We will test the facility on both Capt. Solo and Mara Jade!" Vader told Lando.

Lando just nodded his head in disbelief that his onetime friend and a girl were going to be test subjects for Darth Vader to make sure the chamber worked before Anakin Skywalker would be frozen in Carbonite! He hated the thought of this, but there was nothing he could do right now! He had to come up with a plan to at least help the others though! He then watched as some Imperial Stormtroopers left to fetch everyone to bring to the Carbonite Chamber now! He would bide his time for the right moment to make his move, and hopefully redeem himself to everyone involved with what was going to happen here!

 _Alderaan – Prison Camp 1_

Bail Organa and some of the other prisoners had managed to dig a tunnel that would hopefully get them out of the camp, and to free not only themselves, but that of the other prisoners as well! As they started to reach the end of the digging, they saw a light coming from the opening in front of them! As they started to break through the hole they had finally reached a voice called down to them!

"Alright now, come out of the tunnel and place your hands on top of your heads!" The commander of the Stormtroopers told them!

As they came out of the tunnel, they saw one of the prisoners that was missing from the digging detail was battered and bloodied from the beatings he had taken! It was no wonder that the Stormtroopers were able to find them before they had a chance to escape! As they were being led back to the camp, they wondered if they were going to be executed for trying to escape?!

They were led to the Punishment Center for what they had attempted to do! Their shirts were ripped from their bodies and then they were bound to the wall with their backs to the guards! They then heard the sound of a laser whip being activated before one prisoner felt the first lash! Each prisoner was given fifty lashes for what they had tried to do! They had passed out from the pain and then sent to the Medical Center to make sure that they were going to be alright for the work detail that was going to be waiting for them once they were released! Organa vowed that they were going to get freed once and for all when the time was right! He, and the other prisoners were going to have to wait until the right moment was at hand!

 _Imperial Shuttle heading to Cloud City_

It was difficult, but Anakin, Ahsoka, and Mace Windu managed to overcome not only the two platoons of Stormtroopers, but that of the flight crew as well! They tended to their wounds that they did receive, and went into the cockpit to land the shuttle. As they approached Cloud City, they were managed to find the landing pad that they were supposed to land at, and saw that there was no one there! They left the shuttle before anyone came to check to make sure everything was alright, and went to look to see if Vader was still here!

 _Carbonite Freezing Chamber_

Vader watched as the group walked up the ramp with the one droid strapped to the Wookie's back! There was something about that droid that he should know it, but it kept getting on his nerves before he had the droid deactivated and disassembled! The group stopped next to Calrissian, and Han spoke to him.

"What's going on, _buddy_?" Han asked his onetime friend.

"You and Mara Jade are both being put into carbonite." Was all that Lando told him.

As the Imperial Stormtroopers came for both Han and Mara, Chewie howled and then attacked the troopers! He managed to fling some of the troopers over the railing while his hands were still in binders! Ordo raised her weapon to fire on Chewie, but Vader pushed the weapon down to stop her before the weapon went off! Han went to Chewie to speak to him!

" _Chewie, stop! Stop it now! This isn't going to help me or Mara!"_ Han nearly screamed at his friend!

Chewie started to calm down while trying not to look at Han, for he feared it would be the last time!

"Listen to me! You have to protect everyone else, including Leia! You have to protect Leia!" Han said while finally getting through to his friend!

Leia came up beside Han and Chewie, and looking at Chewie. Chewie knew he was going to do his best to protect Leia and everyone else that Han was friends with, for his Life Debt would not allow otherwise! Han and Leia kissed briefly before they were separated! Leia looked at Han one last time before speaking to him.

" **I LOVE YOU!"** Leia told him with tears running down her face!

"I know." He told her before he was lowered down into the chamber!

Vader watched as the technicians activated the various switches for the carbon freezing to being! Once the process was over, Mara was placed next on the platform that would lower her to her fate as well! She managed to tell Luke that she loved him as well before she was pulled away from him! Vader watched as the process was repeated again, and then Jade's carbonite body was brought back up and slammed onto the floor next to Han! 3PO commented that they were placed in carbonite, and should be alright if they survived the freezing process! Lando check on both of them and reported that they both survived and in perfect hibernation!

"Reset the chamber for Skywalker and his party. Ordo, you can take both Solo and Jade to Jabba the Hutt. Calrissian, I want the others taken to my shuttle so they can be taken to my ship!" Vader said before leaving the chamber.

Padme didn't know what to do now! She couldn't believe her son, no, not her son! It was someone else that inhabited his body now! Her son would never had done this to anyone he cared about! She heard him complained that wasn't what Vader wanted to do, but for some reason, Vader changed his mind on the deal! Hopefully she can convinced Lando Calrissian to help them escape and prevent Vader from using the carbon freezing chamber on anyone else! And there was still Mara and Han that had to be rescued before they are sent to Jabba the Hutt! They needed more help now, and hopefully it will come soon!


	11. Chapter 11

_Cloud City – Landing Western Platform_

The three Jedi got off the shuttle before the guards and flight crew recovered from the trauma they had endured when Anakin, Ahsoka, and Mace Windu made their escape! They were going to have to make sure that they were not caught by Vader's Imperial Stormtroopers, or anyone else that would be working for him! As they reached a junction in the hallway they were in, they saw some shadows, and then Padme and the others surrounded by Stormtroopers and being led by a dark skinned man who looked like he wanted to help in any way possible!

The three Jedi decided that they were going to free everyone and hopefully find Brian and get him to come back to the Light Side! They engaged the troopers and were able to defeat them with some effort on their part! As Lando started to take Chewie's binders off of him, Chewie reached out and started to choke Lando! It took everyone to calm Chewie down after a minute when Lando mentioned that they can still save Han and Mara from the Mandalorian!

"Dad, I'm going after Brian to see if I can get him to return to us." Luke told his father.

"He's too dangerous for you to do this young Skywalker. Only a fully trained Jedi can defeat a Sith Lord." Master Windu reminded him.

"Master Windu, I'm the only one that can reach him. After all, I am closer to him than Leia is. She may get hurt or worse if she went. And the same for dad. I have to do this." Luke said with a slight smile on his face.

"Just be careful Luke, you don't know what your brother maybe capable of." Padme said with a sad voice.

"Just be careful Luke. He's not our brother right now." Leia said with a hurtful voice.

"Luke, please bring him back to us." Jillian told him as well.

His father just nodded his head as everyone managed to get their weapons back. Luke headed back to the carbon freezing chamber to confront his brother, and hopefully get him back to the Light Side of the Force! Everyone else went to head towards the Eastern Platform in hoping that they can stop the Mandalorian!

 _Alderaan – Prison Camp 1_

After being treated for the lashes that they had received, everyone including Bail Organa decided to make their weapons in the barracks, and hopefully will be useful in the plan to take over the camp, and hopefully end the Imperial Rule here! They had various versions of knives and swords from whatever material they could use from the bed frames to the lockers that held the little possessions they had on them! They had manage to get word to the other barracks to do the same, and when the time was right, that is when they would strike!

As they were waiting for the moment to strike, the entire prison wasn't prepared for what would happen next! Squadrons of the new T.I.E. Fighters came out of nowhere, and started strafing runs on the fighters on the ground before those fighters could be launched! With the guards and soldiers distracted, that's when the prisoners made their own attack!

The prisoners used the weapons that they had made, and attacked the guards and soldiers, for their lives depended on this that they would escape now! They fought valiantly with some losses, but they had liberated the camp, and Bail Organa saw a transport ship coming down in the middle of the camp, and Obi-Wan Kenobi stepped out of it!

"Obi-Wan, it's good to see you brought company for your visit here." Organa said with some laughter in his voice.

"I wouldn't have missed this party for the galaxy Bail. I'm glad that we were able to free Alderaan now. There's still Naboo and Bespin that have to be freed as well. Hopefully the others are able to free them soon." Obi-Wan said with a concerned voice.

"Is there a problem Obi-Wan?" Bail asked him.

"Not really Bail. I'm just worried about Anakin and the others." He told Bail.

"I'm sure they're just fine. After all, Anakin is the Chosen One. He did bring balance when he destroyed Palpatine twenty years ago, and I'm sure he can do it again." Bail reassured him.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Obi-Wan said more to himself than anyone else.

They headed to the transport ship and had it take them to the palace so Bail could get cleaned up and dressed so he could address the Senate from Alderaan.

 _Cloud City – Eastern Platform_

Rylo Ordo watched as the Imperial Stormtroopers loaded both Han Solo and Mara Jade into the cargo hold of Slave 1 that she had 'taken' from the late Boba Fett! She saw the incoming former prisoner coming at her, and made her stand against them! She was able to defend herself against them, but the odds were against her before she even had a chance to escape! They had managed to capture her, and taken the carbonite slabs of Han and Mara out of the cargo hold!

Lando started the process of freeing both Han and Mara from their prisons, and everyone rejoiced for their freedom! They then wondered if Luke was making any progress with Vader or not, and helped Han and Mara to the Falcon.

 _Carbonite Freezing Chamber_

Luke had managed to find his way back to the room that his friend and now girlfriend were imprisoned! He remembered the way Vader, not his brother, had went, and went after him to see if he could get him to renounce the Dark Side once and for all! As he reached the staircase, he heard Vader's voice speaking to him.

"The Force is strong with you Skywalker, but you are not a Jedi yet." Vader said to him through his mask.

Luke slowly reached for his Lightsaber and held in is hand before speaking to Vader.

"Look Brian, renounce the Dark Side and return to us. You belong with your friends and family. We will welcome you back." Luke said half convincingly.

"I do not know who this Brian is that you speak of, but I would turn you to the Dark Side as my apprentice." Vader said as both he and Luke activated their Lightsabers.

Luke felt he had no choice now but to make the first move against his brother! He swung his saber at Vader who had deflected the blade with no problem at all! Vader made some half-hearted swings at Luke to see where he was at in saber moves. He was impressed with what he had seen before disarming Luke and making Luke fall down the flight of stairs towards the area where the platform for the carbon freezing process! Luke got up before Vader was able to jump down at him, and backed up to the hole, and fell in! Vader turned to activate the process to put Luke into carbonite!

"All too easy! Maybe you're not as strong as I thought!" Vader said to himself.

Vader heard a noise above him, and saw Luke in the cables and wires above him!

"Impressive, most impressive." Vader said to Luke.

Vader then swung his saber towards Luke, only it cut a hose which Luke used to make Vader move away from him and recall his Lightsaber back to him! They continued the fight on several levels below the freezing chamber. In a room with a large window and several pieces of machinery in it is where Vader was going to see if he could get Luke to join him.

"I can feel your anger in you. Use your anger to strike me down, and your journey to the Dark Side will be complete! It's the only way to save not only yourself, but that of your friends and family!" Vader said to Luke in a mocking way!

As Luke was about to attack Vader, Luke felt a disturbance in the Force and blocked a piece of machine that Vader used the Force on to attack Luke! Vader kept using the Force to hurl machinery at Luke, and Luke was getting battered and tired from it! Finally a piece of machinery went through the window, and the gushing winds was pulling everything through it including Luke! Vader went to the window to see that Luke had managed to grab a rail and started to pull himself up! Vader left the room to confront Luke once again!


	12. Chapter 12

_Imperial Star Ship in orbit above Naboo_

As the Imperial Star Ship Warhammer was about to leave Naboo's orbit, five Republic cruisers jumped in and surrounded the ship! The captain thought about fighting, but thought of the men and women who served onboard, plus the prisoners they had as well! He decided to make a move that would surly get him killed! He ordered the comm. officer to make contact with the lead Republic cruiser. The comm. officer said that the captain could speak to the cruiser.

"This is Capt. Jericho of the Imperial Star Ship Warhammer." Capt. Jericho said to the incoming transmission.

" _This is Capt. Needa of the Republic Cruiser Avenger. What can I do for you?"_ Capt. Needa asked.

"I want to discuss the terms of surrender to you. I have prisoners that I was supposed to take to Lord Vader, but if you don't fire at us, I will release them and turn my ship over to you." Capt. Jericho said in hopes that Capt. Needa will accept his terms.

" _I accept your terms. Be prepared to be boarded very shortly then. I expect your full cooperation when you are boarded and the prisoners are released to us. Capt. Needa out."_ The transmission right after that!

Everyone on the bridge were either protesting what the captain had done, or supporting him since there were going to be no lives lost now. Capt. Jericho only hopes that things will settle down once the boarding party comes over and takes over the ship. Now all he had to do was to survive until said boarding party arrives!

 _Cloud City – Gantry where Luke is at_

Luke had managed to climb up onto the gantry catwalk, and started to walk inside and then a disturbance in the Force told him to back-up! He barely managed to avoid the Lightsaber blade that nearly connected with him, and brought out his own Lightsaber! Both Vader and Luke traded blows against each other!

They brought their battle to the catwalk where they battled and destroyed part of the railing! Luke managed to inflict a little bit of injury onto Vader, for Vader had to grab his right upper arm for a minute before continuing the fight! Vader finally got the upper-hand when he had cut off Luke's right hand at the wrist, and his hand and Lightsaber fell into the depths of Cloud City! Luke had managed to get near the end of the catwalk, and grabbed onto the antenna cropping that was there.

"Luke, don't make me destroy you. You've only discovered how powerful the Dark Side is. Join me, and I can complete your training." Vader said to him.

" **NO! I'LL NEVER JOIN YOU!"** Luke screamed at Vader.

"Join me, and we can end this destructive conflict once and for all!" Vader told him.

"What about our family and friends?! Where do they fit into this?!" Luke said in hoping that Brian would start to come through with the mention of their friends and family.

"They will either join me or die! The choice is theirs to make in which I will be more than happy to accommodate them on their wishes!" Vader told Luke with no remorse in his voice.

"What about Jillian then? Will you have her by your side as well? Or will she die too?" Luke asked Vader in hoping that maybe this might bring him back to the Light Side of the Force.

"Jillian Piett. Yes she could be my Empress to me being the ruler of the galaxy! And you will be my apprentice Luke! Join me now!" Vader commanded!

Luke looked below and at Vader! Luke knew this was the only way to get away from the brother that he loved! He let go of the antenna cropping and started to fall! But he felt himself being pulled back up and facing Vader again! Vader had used the Force to pull Luke back up to where Luke would see him before Vader let Luke go and continue his fall through the depths of Cloud City! Vader then walked away, and once he found some of his personnel, told them to ready his ship to meet up with the Executor!

 _Depths of Cloud City_

Luke kept falling until he was dragged into an exhaust port of Cloud City! He went through some of the piping's until he suddenly stopped! The pipe he was in suddenly opened up beneath him, and he continued to fall until he barely landed on a weather vane! He grabbed on for dear life and tried to climb back up to the tube, only it had closed before he could make it! Luke then remembered the Jedi exercise of communicating through the Force, and attempted to contact either his father or sister!

 _Landing Platform 327_

Everyone barely made it to the Falcon with the Imperial Stormtroopers that were chasing after them! R2 managed to set up a smoke screen so everyone could get on board and take off! Han, Chewie, and Landon went to the cockpit to get the Falcon up and running and to leave Cloud City! As the Falcon was in Bespin's airspace, Leia suddenly felt Luke communicating with her! She went to the cockpit to inform Han!

"Han, we have to turn around! I know where Luke is!" She told him!

"What about those fighters?" Lando asked before Chewie growled at him!

"I hope you're right about this sweetheart because I wouldn't do this for anyone else!" Han told her while giving her a lopsided grin!

Leia then went back into the main area of the Falcon, and told her father to be ready to get Luke from the topside of the Falcon! Anakin then headed to the topside lift and ready himself to get Luke! Leia went back to the cockpit, and told Han where Luke was, and they spotted him shortly afterwards. Lando informed them that there were fighters coming after them, and that they needed to get going!

Anakin saw Luke hanging from the weather vane, and told him to fall towards him. Luke did so, and Anakin brought him inside the Falcon, and told Han they needed to get going! Anakin brought Luke into a cabin, and Padme brought a med-kit with her, and used the portable machine inside to put on the stump that was once Luke's wrist and hand! She had an idea on who had done this, and she started to cry not only for Luke, but for Brian as well! She saw that he had closed his eyes, and kissed him on his cheek and left him to rest.

Luke felt a small disturbance in the Force calling to him, and it was Vader! He tried to block it out, but he could not!

" _Luke join me, and I can heal you and you can be my apprentice now."_ Was what Luke heard in his mind!

"Vader." Was all that Luke said.

" _Luke."_

Luke then got up and headed towards the main hold area of the Falcon to see everyone else while R2 tried to fix 3PO at the same time. 3PO complained why the Falcon hadn't gone into hyperspace yet, and R2 told him that the city's central computer told him that the hyperdrive had been deactivated! 3PO told R2 that he should know better than to trust a strange computer, but R2 had shocked 3PO before turning his attention to where the switch was to reactivate the hyperdrive, and the Falcon tilted a bit before making the jump!

 _Bridge of the Imperial Star Ship Executor_

Vader watched as the fighters were bringing the Falcon within tractor beam range! He then turned to Adm. Daala to give her orders for the boarding party.

"Are you certain that the hyperdrive on the Millennium Falcon has been deactivated?!" Vader demanded from her!

"Yes it has milord. The boarding party is ready." She informed him.

"Good have their weapons set for stun! I want prisoner's not dead bodies!" Vader threatened her!

Adm. Daala ordered all Stormtroopers to have their weapons set on stun and to await further orders. She and Lord Vader watched as the Falcon had left the near end of the right side of the bow of the ship! Both Vader and Adm. Daala watched as the fighters started to bring the Falcon around, when suddenly the ship made the jump into hyperspace!

Vader watched, started to leave, only to look through the viewport once again to see that the Falcon was gone! He started to walk away, and everyone including Adm. Daala was surprised that he didn't kill anyone for what just happened! They all breathed a sigh of relief once he left the bridge, and continued to scan the area in case there was a mistake, and the Falcon came back now!

 _Jedi Temple – Medical Wing_

Luke had woken up a while ago after having a robotic hand placed on the stump that his right hand use to be. It looked real enough, but could it be like the hand that he lost to Vader on Cloud City? After the medical droid was done testing it, Luke closed up the opening and got off the bed to be greeted by his family and friends!

"Luke you did your best against Vader. I'm sure that the next time we face Vader, he will be defeated." Anakin said in a reassuring voice.

"Not without help from me as well." Leia told the two of them.

Jillian wasn't sure what to do now! She loved Brian, but Vader had taken over his mind and body! She didn't want anything to do with Vader in any way, shape, or form! Padme saw the look on Jillian's face, and went over to comfort her. Padme just held her, and Jillian thanked her for being there for her. Mara was over by Luke's side once he woke up from the operation, and would not leave his side for one minute! Luke went into a dressing room so he could change into his new Jedi outfit. He came out a short time later, and went with everyone into the Command Center in the Jedi Temple to start making plans for their next encounter with Darth Vader!

 _Netherworld of the Force_

 _He could not believe what the other one had done to his brother Luke! He wanted to stop him, but he was still having a hard time breaking through the barrier that was there! The hole was just a centimeter bigger now, but still not big enough to get through yet! He vowed that he would break through, and put an end to the other one's plans once and for all!_

 _It was taking a long time to break through, but once he did, the other one won't know what had hit him! He just kept hitting the barrier that he knew would break soon, and then he would make his move to reclaim his mind and body and be free once and for all!_

 **To be continued in the next story…**


End file.
